Rescue Me
by MichaelaZacharias
Summary: Everything is going pretty good, expects for Superboy or Conner Kent . More and more he feels like he is 'just' a clone. Made to fight and destroy. But when he meets Salomé, a friend of Dick or Nightwing he learns to see life in entire new light. Which makes him doubt: does he really want to be Superboy forever? And are his friends from the Young Justice League real friends?
1. Prologue: After The Mission

So, I liked the second season of _Young Justice_ so much already I thought; 'let's make another fanfic of it' So here you go (:

**SUMMARY:** The Young Justice League is doing good business. They get more respect and earn more trust from the Justice League. Everything is going pretty good, expects for Superboy (or Conner Kent). More and more he feels like he is 'just' a clone. Made to fight and destroy. But when he meets Salomé, a friend of Dick (or Nightwing) he learns to see life in entire new light. Which makes him doubt: does he really want to be Superboy forever? And are his friends from the (Young) Justice League real friends, or just colleagues?

**A/N:** I do not own anything/anyone from either Justice League or from Young Justice, just so you know ;)

* * *

**Prologue: After the Mission**

'Hi, are you okay?' Conner awoke from his daydreaming. It took him a few moments before he remembered where he was. He looked straight into the friendly grey-green eyes of a girl behind the bar. On the TV screen behind her, he could see the place where he just came from. It used to be a city, but now it was just a large smoking crater. The girl was still looking at him.  
'I'm fine,' Conner said, looking at his coffee.  
'Are you sure?' he said, raising her eyebrows, 'You ordered that an hour ago, mister.'  
'I'm fine,' he lied again. She was not buying it. The girl, or was it a young woman, leaned on the bar and looked at him. Conner noticed she was not taking a look at him, she was really _looking_ at him, deep in his blue eyes. He looked away and she backed off.  
'I'm just having a tough day,' he said, which kind off also was the truth.  
'Well, we all have one of those,' she said, and lifted the coffee pot, 'Want one for real this time?'  
'Sure,' he said and found himself smiling.  
_Ring-ding-ding_. The door opened and the small bell on top of it told the few guests in the bar. Only the girl behind the bar looked up, as she poured Conner a new coffee. She smiled, but turned back to Conner's coffee.  
'Hi, Dick,' as soon as she pronounced the name, Conner looked around. It indeed was Dick Grayson, and he slapped Conner on the back.  
'Hi man, I was looking for you!' he sounded worried – so fatherly worried, as always.  
'The usual?' the young woman asked quickly before Conner could reply.  
'Yes,' Dick answered. Conner now turned to his colleague. It was so weird to see him like this. He looked so much like Wayne. Expensive tuxedo, thick but neat black hair, smile on his shaved face, but his blue eyes remained serious. The ice cold blue eyes of Conner turned back.  
'Why? Afraid I would destroy something?' Conner snapped.  
'Just come home,' Dick sighed and sat down beside him, 'It's been a tough day for all of us. Thank you, Sammy.'  
'You're welcome,' she smiled.  
'By the way, Conner, this is Salomé, Salomé this is Conner,' Dick said and took a sip from the hot coffee and almost burned his tongue.  
'Nice to meet you, Conner,' Salomé smiled and shook Conner's hand, 'So, how have you been doing, D? Haven't seen you for quite a while.'  
'I know, I know,' Dick smiled as if he was actually feeling sorry, 'I've been buys with Wayne Enterprise, you know.'  
'Right, that must be….fun,' Salomé said it monotonous and expressionless, making it immediately clear how she felt about Wayne Enterprise.  
'Absolutely, makes me feel like Indiana Jones,' Dick said and both started laughing. Conner sighed and wished he had just gone to Mount Justice at once instead of wondering around Rhode Island.  
'So, how have you been doing?' Dick asked. Salomé shrugged.  
'As long as I can keep working here, I'll be fine,' she said, not sounding all to happy.  
'Found any new education yet?'  
'I gave up on that,' Salomé said with a sigh, 'for good.'  
'For good? Sammy-'  
'Don't, Dick,' she warned him, 'Look, you got lucky with adoption and shit – but not everyone is that lucky. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for you. But I'll just have to accept I'll probably stay here the rest of my life.'  
'You're smart, Sammy,' Dick said after a moment, 'If you want-'  
'I'm not working for Wayne Enterprise, Dick,' Salomé said very clearly and looked at Conner, 'Don't you ever get tired of this guy?'  
'If you only knew,' Conner said with a small smile.  
'Fine, I'm just trying to help,' Dick said and stood up, 'We should go.'  
'Nice to meet you, Conner,' Salomé smiled and took their mugs.

'What?' Dick asked when he saw Conner looking at him, 'Mostly I go to _Morty's_ after a mission.'  
'Right,' Conner said simply.  
'Just for the coffee.'  
'And Sammy?'  
'She's just a good friend who I can talk to, without seeing me as, well – you know who.'  
'Right,' was the simply reply of Conner again.

* * *

I don't own anything of _Young Justice_ (:


	2. Chapter 01: Mates

**Chapter 1: Mates**

'That's right, people! Gordon Godfrey brought it to you first. The UN made sure that none of "their" countries is involved with the several attacks around the world. Our President thinks it's some sort of gang – of course he did not say terrorists, but who knows! Still, people, I tell you-' after those words Salomé just had enough and turned the volume down.  
'Hi miss, turn that up again!' an old man said.\  
'If you want to watch it go home, Barney,' Salomé replied calm and smiled and the old man. He just waved his hand at her and returned to his eggs. After Salomé finished cleaning the glasses, she shook her brown curls loose and returned to her book. Well, it was the book of the young woman she shared her apartment with. It was quiet funny how they got to share it, since they had never met each other before. They were both in love with the small apartment, but the rent was pretty high. So they decided to share the rent and the apartment. It had two bedrooms, a bathroom, a kitchen, a small hallway and a pretty living room with a view to the park. At first it had been really awkward, since they did not know each other and both had a completely different live. But after a few months they got used to each other and even had lots of fun.  
'Miss, can I have another cup of coffee?'  
'Sure, Barney,' Salomé smiled and poured the old man some hot coffee. Sure, her live was not ideal and it sure was not what she wanted. But she could pay the rent and have fun.

Superboy looked at the number. 738, that was it. He could hear someone vacuum inside. Did M'gann actually vacuum her apartment? Seven high, fourteen stairs, it gave a pretty view. He knocked three times on the door. The vacuum fell silent and footsteps came to the door. Yet, not the footsteps of M'gann, those sounded different Superboy knew.  
'Did you forget your keys again?' said a smiling face as the door opened. Yet as soon as she saw the frowning face with the icy blue eyes, her grey-green eyes opened wide.  
'O, I'm sorry, I thought you were Megan,' she smiled.  
'Don't worry,' her murmured, 'Is M'ga- Megan home?'  
'No, but I expect her back any moment now. You can wait inside if you like,' she said and the door to let him in.  
'Sure,' he said, not knowing what else to do. Batman had told them to go _together_, how much he had tried to change the Bat's mind, the Bat still wanted them to go together.  
'Conner, right?' she said as she opened the door.  
'Yeah, sorry, I forgot your name,' he said as he stood in the doorway to the living room.  
'Salomé,' she smiled and removed the vacuum cleaner, 'Here, sit down. Would you like something to drink?'  
'Water,' he replied simply and sat down on the dark red couch. To his left the wall was almost completely made out of glass and there hung red curtains which matched the couch.  
'There you go,' she handed him a glass of water and sat down in the purple chair.

'I didn't know Megan shared an apartment with someone,' Conner said, without drinking some of the water.  
'Well, before we moved here we didn't even know each other,' she smiled, 'But we both needed a place to live and if we would split the rent it would work out better for the both of us. And that brings us to our little Color Palace.'  
'I see.'  
'So how do you know Megan?' she asked.  
'…' Conner looked at his water, what should he say to that. Thankfully, the door opened and Megan walked in.  
'I'm sorry, Conner, I hope you haven't been waiting on me too long! Hi, Sammy!' M'gann blurred out.  
'Hi Megan,' Sammy smiled.  
'Let's go,' Conner immediately said and jumped up.  
'Sure,' Megan said, 'I'll text you, Sammy!'  
'Sure!' she stood up and watched Conner and Megan go.  
'Oh… Thanks for the water,' Conner said before he walked away.

'I didn't know you lived with someone,' Conner said as they walked out of the complex.  
'Well, just trying to have a normal live beside – you know,' M'gann smiled, 'I didn't know you've met her before.'  
'Are you in my head again?' he said fierce.  
'No, but you never thank people you don't know, Conner,' she said simple, 'so I just assumed you met her before.'  
'Once. I drank something with Dick at _Morty's_,' he said.  
'Do you realize she already knows three of us then?' M'gann smiled.  
'She knows?' Superboy looked deep into her eyes, warning her to better give him a right answer.  
'Relax Conner, Sammy doesn't know who we also are. But even if she would know-'  
'Did you tell her, M'gann!'  
'No, Superboy,' she sighed.  
'How are you so sure she doesn't suspect anything? You are away a lot.'  
'She thinks I'm either at school or at my mother's. I told her my mother is a very old and sick lady and needs my help sometimes. Besides, I check her mind every now and then.'  
'You're not messing with her mind, are you?'  
'Of course not! Why would you even care?'  
'I don't,' he replied short and harsh, making it clear there was nothing more for them to talk about.

'Recognized: Superboy B04,' the computer voice introduced them, 'Recognized: Miss Martian B05.'  
'Guess what, Nightwing!' M'gann immediately blurred out as she flew into the room, 'I have a friend, who's also your friend and Superboy's friend!'  
'I'm not her friend,' Superboy grumbled.  
'O, hello M'gann, hello SB, how nice of you to show up,' Nightwing said dramatically, while he kept typing on the large computer, 'Now what were you talking about?'  
'Guess! Long, curly brown hair. Freckled cheeks, grey-green eyes, about 5'5 and she works at _Morty's_,' M'gann crossed her arms and stood beside Beast Boy an La'gaan.  
'You know Salomé?' Nightwing said surprised and turned around. The rest of the team looked at each other with frowning looks.  
'Know her? I live with her! We share an apartment!' M'gann said excited.  
'Well, she told me she lived with a Megan - 'then Nightwing noticed the frowning looks of his team and recovered himself, he was the leader after all, 'But that is not why we're here. Batman discovered who is behind all the global attacks. Has any of you ever heard of Bane?'  
'Who?' La'gaan frowned.  
'I thought he was dead,' Bumblebee said.  
'No, he was in Arkham-' Nightwing began, but was interrupted.  
'Isn't he the guy who said "The Batman is Gotham City. I will watch him. Study him. And when I know him and why he does not kill, I will knowthis city. And then Gotham will be mine*" – and then laugh evil?' Beasy boy said  
'Dude, Bane doesn't laugh,' Wondergirl said.  
'And if Batman would, we wouldn't have to keep chasing the same guys over and over!' Blue Beetle said, but was surprised by his own words.  
'My idea,' Superboy murmured.  
'You guys!' M'gann said shocked, 'Killing them would make us just as bad as them!'  
'Well, why not just mess with their minds then?' Superboy snapped.  
'Alright, that's enough,' Nightwing said calm, 'Batman has not located Bane himself, but we know he uses guerilla attacks all over the world. Superman and Batman want us to-'  
'Hunt them down?' Beast bot said, changing into a wolf.  
'Crush them?' La'gaan tried.  
'Stop interrupting me, alright!' Nightwing blurred out, 'We are to prevent as many attacks as possible and keep the people save.'  
'What, that's it?' Superboy frowned.  
'Those are our orders, and we will do as we are told,' Nightwing said very clear, stating that _he _was in charge. The two looked at each other. Both black hair, both blue eyes, both without parents – yet ever so different.  
'Fine, boss,' Superboy hissed and turned around.  
'Alright, let's go!' M'gann quickly said with a fake smile.  
'Superboy, a word,' Nightwing called him back. Superboy sighed and turned around.  
'What?' he asked. Nightwing waited for the others to have left the room.  
'Are you alright?' Nightwing asked as he took of his mask.  
'I'm fine,' was the short and harsh answer.  
'Conner, I don't want to be 'just' your boss, I'm also your friend. If there is anything, you can talk to me about it.'  
'I'm fine,' he replied again.  
'Have you been home lately? With your aunt and uncle?'  
'Why?' though his foster aunt and uncle had always been very nice and truly gave him a home, Superboy had not been there for quite a time.  
'You look like you could use some rest, man.'  
'I'm not tired,' immediately Superboy put his defense wall back up.  
'Conner,' Dick laid his hand on Conner's shoulder and could feel a quick shiver, 'we both are tired. We can't do more than we can.'  
'You're-'  
'Right, and don't try to tell me anything different,' Dick said, almost severe, 'You're like my brother, Conner. So put those walls down and just talk to me.'  
'I'll see you around, Dick,' Superboy said to make an end to the conversation. Dick placed his mask before his eyes again, and turned back into Nightwing.  
'Ok, team, this is what we'll do….'

Conner stood before the flickering light of the café in the small alley. What was he even doing here? He had received a text from Dick. _Wanna hang? I'll be Mortys round 10_ – that was all it said. At first Conner had liked the idea. He would get out of Mount Justice, spend some time with his friend. But then he remembered his conversation with Dick from the day before and feared another lecture. Of course he would not tell the actual story, use names or so. It would probably be something about Wanye Enterprise or something, because after all he was Dick Grayson. Adopted son of Bruce Wayne and one day he would take over Wayne Enterprise. Again Conner sighed, pushed open the door and walked in. There were not a lot of people, mostly old man talking about when they were young. And they did not even look up when he entered. Conner wanted to turn around and leave when he suddenly spotted Dick. He sat at the very end of the café at the bar, leaning with his head against his fist, holding coffee in his other hand and shaking his head as he was speaking. Opposite of him stood Salomé, her hair in a ponytail, she had laid her hand on Dick's arm and nodded every now and then as she listened carefully to him with a serious face.  
Now what to do? But before Conner could turn and leave, Salomé waved to him with a smile. Now he could not leave, so he just decided to go over there. Yet, he also saw that Dick quickly sat up straight again, cracked his neck and took a sip of his coffee. Who's walls should be laid down?  
'Hi Conner,' Salomé said friendly.  
'Hey,' he said short and nodded at Dick.  
'Hey man,' Dick smiled and took another sip of his coffee, 'You did real good today, you know?'  
'Thanks,' he replied monotonous.  
'Really? What did he do?' Salomé asked. Dick and Conner looked at each other, thinking what to say.  
'Conner sometimes helps out at Wayne Enterprise, as in leading small teams,' Dick explained, making up a lie quickly, 'And he did so yesterday. And he did good.'  
'Really? So how long do you guys already know each other?' Salomé asked as she poured some coffee for Conner.  
'Quiet some years now,' Dick grinned, looking at Conner.  
'Almost seems like my entire life,' Conner smirked.  
'That's great,' she smiled, 'Well, who'd Wayne Enterprise could be good for a friendship?'  
'So how do you know each other?' Conner asked.  
'Funny story,' Salomé giggled, 'We first met at the orphanage. Dick was 15 and I was 10, and I had to show him around and tell everyone to go easy on him. And we just became instant friends – or mates as we called it then.'  
'Then I got adopted by Bruce, and we lost contact for several years,' Dick continued, 'Suddenly, a few years later-'  
'Guess who landed on top of their Lamborghini!' Salomé said as if she was presenting a cake.  
'You "landed" on top of their Lamborghini?' Conner said amazed.  
'Well, they hit me with their car,' Salomé explained, 'They were talking about some fancy gadget and I was trying to get to the other side of the street.'  
'And ever since she landed in the hospital, we have been meeting almost every week,' Dick simply continued, 'After the got out of the hospital, _Morty's_ has been the spot.'  
'Why here?' Conner asked, and drank his coffee.  
'Morty is my adoptive grandpa, and very soon after I got adopted by his daughter Moira, I helped him out here. And ever since I have been working here,' she smiled and poured some coffee for another customer.  
'And the two of you never – got together?' Conner said, teasing Dick.  
'What? We? Never!' Salomé laughed and gave a teasing bump to Dick, 'But you and Megan did, didn't you?'  
'Once,' Conner replied short and finished his coffee. Salomé could see his face turn grim and his look turn dark.  
'I'm sorry,' she said and gently touched his arm for a moment.  
'I don't care,' he said and pulled his arm away.  
'Yeah, and I'm the Queen of England,' Salomé said and looked straight at him, 'Look, the best thing to do is to accept it, let the emotions come and then close that chapter of your life.'  
'What do you even know about it?' Conner snapped.  
'More than you know, Conner,' Salomé said, 'Listen, I don't want to tell you what to do. I just want to give you some advice, which might help you move on. Whether or not you take it, that's up to you. But in the end, you're just a human with limits and needs.'  
'Sure,' Conner replied, closing himself for everything.  
'Refill?' Salomé asked, holding up the coffeepot.  
'Yes, please,' Dick said eager, 'mate.'  
'Sure,' Conner said again.  
'There you go,' Salomé said and poured them some coffee. A phone rang.  
'One moment,' Dick said, he picked up the phone and walked away.  
'Look, Conner,' Salomé turned back to him, 'I didn't mean to hurt you or-'  
'It's fine, alright,' Conner replied short and simple. Dick returned to them.  
'I'm sorry, Sammy,' Dick sighed, 'But I've got to go.'  
'I'll come with you,' Conner said and stood up.  
'Get home save,' she smiled.  
'You too,' Dick said as he paid for the coffee, 'Bye, Sammy.'

As soon as Dick and Conner sat down in Dick's Ferrari, Dick grabbed Conner by the arm and looked him straight in the eyes. The way only Nightwing truly did.  
'Conner, I really care for Sammy,' Dick said serious, 'She's one of the few people who likes me just for who I am.'  
'I got that,' Conner replied short, not fearing Dick for a moment. He was way stronger than him.  
'Seriously,' Dick continued, 'she's a good person. She means no harm and just wants to help.'  
'I got that,' Conner said again. Dick shook his head and let Conner go.  
'Emotions, Conner,' Dick sighed and started the car, 'Allow them.'

'Conner,' Salomé said surprised as she looked up from the counter. Two days ago Conner left with a grim face and she had felt really guilty. Honestly, she had thought he would never show up again. And how there he was! It was around one o'clock early in the morning and she was about to close.  
'If I'm in the way, I can go, you know,' he said, noticing she was cleaning.  
'O, no, do come in,' she said, 'I will be cleaning in the meantime. Would you like something to drink?'  
'No, I'm fine,' he said, 'I just wanted to come here to say I'm sorry.'  
'You're sorry?' she said, walked from behind the counter and started to place the chairs upside down on the tables, 'For what?'  
'Well, you were just trying to help and being nice,' he said, and noticed he was looking at her turquoise pants. Quickly he turned to the chairs and helped putting them on the tables.  
'Well, I wasn't very subtle, or anything,' she smirked, 'So I'm sorry too.'  
'That's fine,' he said, not knowing what else to say.  
'So, what do you do on a normal day?' Salomé asked.  
'Well, uhm, sometimes I help out at Wayne Enterprise,' Conner said, thinking what else he could say, 'and I'm trying to study.'  
'O, right, you studied accountancy too, like Megan, right?'  
'Yes,' Conner immediately said, trying to imprint it in his mind.  
'Well, that was all. Thanks for helping,' Salomé said and picked her coat up. It was September and getting pretty chilly.  
'I'll walk you to your car,' Conner said and opened the door for her.  
'O, I don't drive,' Salomé smiled, as if he had told her a joke, while she locked the door.  
'How do you get home?' he asked.  
'The bus,' she smiled, 'The nearest bus is a15 minutes' walk.'  
'Then I'll walk you to the bus,' he said simple. Salomé looked at him.  
'Conner, I'm twenty, I think I'll make it to the bus,' she said.  
'You don't know all the dangers of the street,' Conner said it before he knew it.  
'Fine,' she sighed, 'But don't tell Dick, alright?'  
'I promise,' he smirked and started walking to the bus stop. During the fifteen minutes, they chatted about the upcoming Star Wars movie. Star Wars IX _The Final Chapter_, though Salomé doubted if it would really be the final chapter. And before they knew it, the bus arrived.  
'Thanks for walking along,' Salomé said, 'It was fun.'  
'Hey, that's what mates are for,' Conner smirked. Salomé got on the bus, paid for her ticket and sat down. Through the window she smiled at Conner and waved at him. How tall was he? About 6'4 at least! He had raven black hair and piercing blue eyes combined with a strong jawline. He looked pretty strong too, especially with his straight back. Just before the bus left, he looked in her eyes again and smiled with a wave. She smiled and waved back. All the way back to her home, Salomé kept smiling. All the way until she fell asleep.

Superboy entered the Watch Tower where he was to be the next few weeks. Wonder Woman immediately stood before him.  
'Where have you been! You're way too late!' she said, 'Better hope Superman doesn't find out!'  
'None of your business,' Superboy murmured. Yet when he reached his room, he could not help but to smile.

* * *

_I don't own anything of DC Comics - just so you know ;)_

* quote from the DC New Earth Comics, not mine (:


	3. Chapter 02: Home

**Chapter 2: Home**

'Jonathan? Martha?' slowly Conner closed the door and walked into the hallway of the old farm he considered home.  
'Conner!' the voice of his old aunt sounded surprised and happy. Conner walked into the kitchen and found the two old people sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee. As soon as he entered they stood up and welcomed him home.  
'What a pleasant surprise!' Martha cheered as she hugged him.  
'How are you, son?' Jonathan asked, his eyes shining like he was only thirty.  
'You look good,' Martha said and made him sit at the table, 'Is it a girl?'  
'It is!' Jonathan smiled, when Conner looked down.  
'Tell us, who is she?' Martha said eager.  
'No-one,' he replied simply.  
'Conner,' Jonathan said serious with his deep voice, 'you deserve who looks after you.'  
'What if she finds out about Superboy?' he said.  
'If she really loves you and is the one for you,' Martha smiled, 'she will accept Superboy.'  
'How do I know she's the one?' Conner sighed.  
'When you had a big fight with her, and are just angry with yourself for yelling at her,' Jonathan smiled.  
'Or when she puts on something, especially for you – for no reason,' Martha added.  
'Or when she walks around in her pajama and you still think she looks gorgeous,' Jonathan winked.  
'When you want to give up all your powers, just to be with her one day,' Martha sighed.  
'It's not really helping, is it?' Jonathan smiled as he looked at the frowning face of Conner.  
'No,' he said, shaking his head.  
'Perhaps you should talk to Clark about it,' Martha tried, but Conner just shook his head again.  
'Clark will only tell me to put the girl out of my head and focus on what is important,' Conner grumbled, 'Like he does the same with Lois.'  
'Then it is up to you to show him you can perform and be with her,' Martha smiled and patted his hand, 'Now, how long will you be staying?'  
'Until I get a call to return.'

Rhythmical the rain ticked against the glass. It was a chilly and grey afternoon and Salomé was enjoying her hot coco at Starbucks as she tried to read _The Other Boleyn Girl_ by Phillipa Gergory. But for some strange reason, the rain outside was so much more interesting. The Starbucks shop gave her a view across a little square, filled with small shops and cafés. It was a quieter part of Rhode Island and not one of the touristic places, which Salomé liked very much. Several people were walking through the rain. Some of them were couples, clung together under one umbrella, walking fast to their date. Other were businessmen, some with umbrellas some without umbrellas, all quickly rushing towards their work. Salomé smiled when she saw a few children jumping in rain puddles, having the fun of their lives. She enjoyed her view and took a sip of her hot coco.  
Suddenly she saw someone passing by who she knew. It was Conner, completely wet of the rain and carrying a small backpack. He seemed in no hurry, but still lost in thought. Since Salomé had no other plans for the day, she figured it would be nice to have someone to chat with. Quickly she finished her coco, put her coat on, fetched her umbrella and walked outside. Just when she wanted to call his name, a man sneaked up towards Conner, smacked him in the face and tried to take his backpack. Conner was surprised and stumbled back for a moment, but quickly recovered. He grabbed the man by his arm and threw him on the ground. Salomé could hear the man's head hit the stone street. Conner raised his arm and looked as if he wanted to smash the man's face.  
'Conner!' Salomé yelled. Shocked by the attack by the man and amazed by his strength. Conner looked up and looked at Salomé. He stood up and walked away. The man laid on the ground, cursing, but Salomé paid no attention to him. Quickly she followed Conner, who quickly walked into a small alley. Finally she caught him and laid her hand on her shoulder.  
'Conner,' she said, panting. He sighed and looked around.  
'I'm sorry-' he began, but Salomé interrupted him as she gently touched his face.  
'You're hurt!' she said, as she looked at a small blood trail on his forehead.  
'I'm fine,' he said.  
'Shut up, Conner!' she said, almost angry, 'You were attacked and you're bleeding! You are not fine. Now, you are either coming with me, or I'm sending you to the hospital!'  
'Alright,' Conner said and smiled, he admired her passion, 'I'll come, miss.'  
'Ok,' Salomé said blinking her eyes, she had thought it would take a lot more effort to pursue him, 'I live a few streets from here.'  
'I know,' he said and smirked.

A small walk later, Salomé made Conner sit down on her dark red couch. As she went to the kitchen, Conner quickly scanned to see if M'gann was around. But he could neither hear her heartbeat nor breathing in the apartment and was glad about it. It made him smile when Salomé returned, holding a blue First Aid box.  
'Blue?' he said, knowing only red First Aid boxes. Salomé shrugged her shoulders and sat down next to him.  
'It's like a thousand years old,' she said and looked for the right plaster.  
'Really, I don't need a-' Conner tried, but Salomé already found one.|  
'There you go,' she said and gently covered the small wound on Conner's head with the plaster. As soon as she touched Conner's skin, he laid his hand on hers.  
'Your hands are cold,' he said.  
'You're just…' she didn't finish her sentence, because she knew it would come out wrong either way. He knew and smiled, which made her smile again. He could hear her heartbeat slowly rising. Somehow, it was still a calming sound. Rhythmic, alive, human.  
'You have pretty smile,' he said and it made her blush. Before she could say something back, Conner slowly leant forward and kissed her. It was a gentle, soft kiss, but it made Salomé's heartbeat even faster, as she laid her hand in his neck. Conner laid his hand around her waist and could smell her hair.  
'What the hell!' immediately Salomé jumped up, as if she just got caught by her parents. Megan stood, still with her wet coat on, with her mouth open in utter surprise. Salomé opened her mouth to speak, but had no idea what to say. Conner slowly stood up and looked Megan straight in her eyes, but was sure to block his mind as good as he could. He laid his hand on Salomé back and kissed her on her cheek.  
'I'll talk to you later,' he said. As he walked away, he bumped against Megan and left the door open.  
'Megan,' Salomé said soft. Megan turned around, closed the door with a loud _bang_ and threw her coat on the floor.  
'You knew, Salomé!' Megan yelled, 'You knew about me and Conner!'  
'I didn't want it to happen!'  
'You didn't seem to mind it!' Megan rushed to the other side of the room.  
'Megan!' Salomé said as she turned around.  
'Did you?'  
'No,' Salomé replied with a sigh.  
'I trusted you,' Megan hissed pointing with her fingers.  
'Megan, please,' Salomé tried, 'I just bumped into him on the street, he got mugged and had a wound on his head and I just brought him here for a plaster!'  
'Honest?' Megan calmed down and looked straight at Salomé.  
'Completely,' she said, and slowly felt a headache rising.  
'Alright,' Megan nodded, 'I believe you.'  
'Look, I didn't know you were still that into him,' Salomé said and sat down on the couch.  
'I'm not!' Megan immediately defended.  
'Than why can't I see him?' Salomé said calm yet confronting.  
'You don't know what he's like,' Megan said with a sigh and fell down on the couch.  
'Megan,' Salomé laid her hand on Megan's knee, 'you are an amazing apartment-mate. Truly, you are like a sister to me. But you're not my mother.'  
'I know,' Megan sighed, 'Guess it's just weird for me to see him with someone else. Specially to see him with you.'  
'Look if it really bothers you,' she said, 'I won't bring him over again.'  
'Just when I'm around,' Megan smiled.

_'Life is a mystery. Everyone must stand alone. I hear you call my name, and it feels like home. When you call my name, it's like a little prayer_-' Salome's phone loudly shouted Madonna's song through the bedroom.  
'Shut up, shut up!' she hissed. Every time she heard her phone, she asked herself why she had picked that song, yet she never changed it.  
'Salomé,' she sighed as she picked up her phone.  
'Hey, it's me,' a male voice replied.  
'Who?' Salomé said as she laid down again and could feel herself fall asleep almost.  
'Conner,' immediately she was awake.  
'Why are calling?' she whispered, afraid to wake Megan, 'I mean, why at this hour?'  
'Just wanted to make sure Megan wasn't a complete bitch to you,' he said. She could hear the anger in his voice.  
'No, no, we talked about it,' Salomé said, trying to wake up, 'You can come by anytime she's not around – or of course, you have to pick her up or anything.'  
'Did she-' he started snapping, but Salomé quickly interrupted him.  
'No, she and I both decided that, Conner,' she said sharp, 'Where are you?'  
'Home,' he replied short.  
'I'm sorry, can we talk tomorrow? I'm half asleep and having a killing headache,' she sighed.  
'Sure, I'm sorry I waked you,' he said, 'Sweet dreams.'  
'Alright, good bye,' Salomé was already half asleep. Her phone dropped from her hands and she was gone.

Conner floated up in the sky and put his phone back in his pocket. After Megan had burst into the room he had left quickly and went up in the sky to eavesdrop and was not even ashamed of it. He had heard their entire conversation, but was curious how Salomé would tell him. Since he could not, or more did not want to wait till the next morning to hear it, he had decided to call Salomé right away. But his anger to Megan had only grown. First she yells at him, sends him away and now she also messes with Salome's head?  
Immediately he flew down, opened the window to Megan's window and stepped in. Apparently he was lucky, because she was sleeping. Something she did not do a lot. He laid his hand on her mouth a pushed her roughly. Immediately she was awake.  
'It's me,' he said, the anger flowing through his voice. He let her go and stepped a few steps back.  
'What do you want?' she said, looking angry.  
'Get out of her head!' he said, pointing to her door.  
'What?'  
'She has had a headache ever since you had your little "talk" with her, M'gann!' he could feel his blood boiling.  
'You've been eavesdropping?' she exclaimed, trying to keep her voice down, 'Why am I even surprised?'  
'Get out of her head, M'gann!' he roared.  
'Shush! Or you'll wake her!' Megan snapped.  
'Get out of her head,' he hissed, pointing his finger at her, 'Or…'  
'Or what? You'll kill me?' she dared him, with one eyebrow raised.  
'You'd crush my mind before I would even be able to squeeze your throat,' he hissed, 'I know you, M'gann. I just hoped…'  
'You "hope" a lot of things, Conner,' she said, 'Now go away!'  
'Will you leave her alone?' he said, trying to intimidate her with his cold blue eyes.  
'Fine,' she said and blinked.  
'Good,' he said and flew out of the window again. This time, he went to the other window. At first he wanted to climb in, but decided not to. He would probably only wake her and then explain a lot.

Nightwing walked up to Superboy. He had been silent for the last two days, even more than usual. They were having a break between several trainings and Nightwing noticed Superboy just stood alone, looking to the world outside.  
'Hi,' Nightwing began, not knowing how else to begin.  
'Hi,' Superboy replied short.  
'So, how you're doing?'  
'What is it?' Superboy sighed and turned to Nightwing, 'If you want to ask something, just ask it.'  
'Are you alright? You've been so silent,' Nightwing tried to choose the right words. Knowing that Superboy could close as easy as a mousetrap.  
'Fine,' he replied. _Snap_, the trap had closed. Suddenly Nightwing noticed the look from Superboy towards M'gann. It was a look between hate and anger.  
'What does M'gann have to do with it?' Nightwing asked. Superboy looked a bit surprised at him.  
'She started all the trouble,' he said soft, peeking over to M'gann every now and then to make sure she was not paying attention to them.  
'What trouble?' Nightwing said, now also speaking with a low voice, 'Are you in danger?'  
'Danger? No,' Superboy was now close to whispering, 'Very limited, but not in danger.'  
'Dude, speak English!' Nightwing hissed, not understanding Superboy at all.  
'M'gann caught me and Salomé making out,' Superboy confessed.  
'You and Sammy?' Nigtwing was completely surprised.  
'M'gann completely flipped, even going into Salomé's head-'  
'How do you know?'  
'After they had a short argument, she had a headache,' Superboy shrugged, 'And I confronted M'gann with it and she confessed.'  
'Dude, listen, this is having way to much impact on the team!'  
'I'm not letting her go, Dick,' Superboy immediately replied fierce.  
'Fine, but either way, fix it,' Nightwing said, 'Because we cannot stay a team like this! You and M'gann just have to figure out how to deal with it.'  
'Easy for you to say,' he sighed.

It had been a few days since Conner had called her in the middle of the night. Ever since Salomé had not heard of him, and Megan had also been grumpy and distant. Luckily, both of them had lots of work to do, so they weren't around each other 24/7 – thank Heavens. Slowly Salomé was thinking she should let Conner go, when her phone told her she received a text message.  
_Wanna hang tomorrow? 8 PM? Conner  
_Silly as it was, it made her smile. _I'll see you tomorrow 8 (:_

* * *

I don't own Superboy nor M'gann , nor any of those - they belong to DC :)


End file.
